State of Seduction
by narglefanfics
Summary: Cora cast the Dark Curse instead of Regina and is ruling Storybrooke with an iron fist. When Emma and her son enter the town, Rumplestiltskin regains his memories and begins plotting to break the curse. He plans to use Regina as a pawn against Cora, but finds she is quickly falling in love with him. Meanwhile, Cora has her plans to take down the Dark One. Flashbacks included.
1. Queen of Storybrooke

State of Seduction

Ch. 1 Queen of Storybrooke

 _"If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability."_

 _\- Cora Mills_

* * *

Waking up to darkness was something Cora enjoyed. Each morning she opened her eyes to nothingness, as if she didn't exist. In these moments of isolation, a part of her believed she could be waking up to her manor in the Enchanted Forest, or even the dirty walls of that dreaded mill she spent her first twenty years in. She would spend a few moments in this darkness, until she couldn't take it any longer and took off her sleeping mask to reveal the luxurious comfort of the new home she had enjoyed for 28 years. It was a surprise she allowed herself each sunrise. Delaying her triumph only made her victory sweeter.

Like any other day, Cora slipped out of bed and sauntered across her plush carpet to the large windows that faced town. Parting the dark curtains revealed a world without magic, a kingdom she had snatched from under her daughter's nose long ago. Cora breathed a sigh of indulgence, luxuriating in her supremacy as she left the window to get ready for the day. She missed the ease of magic, but had found solace in a morning routine. Cora was putting on her earrings and heels when the smell of breakfast drafted through the vents and she soon found herself eagerly trailing down her gorgeous stairs to the kitchen, where her perfect daughter was preparing breakfast.

Regina was different in this land. Now at 20 years old, she was the opposite of her persona in the Enchanted Forest. Cora had made sure that this Regina was hesitant of everything around her and only trusting of her mother, as she should have been in their old land. Regina's new demeanor was also a bit of a punishment for the disobedience Cora endured all those years.

"Good morning, Mother." Regina cheerily greeted, kissing Cora on the cheek as the older woman took her seat at the bar.

"Good morning, my beautiful child. Breakfast smells wonderful as usual." Regina smiled at the praise and placed Cora's freshly brewed coffee and her favorite healthy breakfast in front of her. She then began fixing her own plate. Cora's coffee mug rightly had "Queen" written on it.

"Thank you, Mother. It's the least I can do."

"For what, dear?" Every morning went like this. Cora found it amusing to pry out details from her daughter. Regina took her place across from her mother and picked nervously at her food.

"For the life you've given me, Mother. I know I'm not the daughter you've always wanted, but I try hard every day to heed your lessons and make you proud."

"You're doing very well, Regina. Are you prepared for your session with Dr. Hopper today?" Cora was merely making pleasantries. She knew exactly how this conversation would go. It was never anything new with her daughter, but that was simply a consequence of the curse. She didn't mind the predictability of her new life. It was worth it for the love her daughter bestowed upon her... and the dominance she had over everyone who had wronged her.

"Yes, Mother. He asked me to draw a memory of a time when I felt happy." Regina explained, placing her barely eaten food next to the sink and grabbing her sketchbook from the table in the dining room. She came back with a page open, showing a black and white sketch of her younger self riding a horse at the stables. Both her mother and father were present. Regina was unsure of sharing this, that was clear. And rightly so. This particular drawing struck a nerve with Cora every morning she was forced to see it.

"Why you insist on drawing pictures of a man who beat you and shamed our family before disappearing, I will never understand. Don't I make you happy, Regina?" Cora scolded, referring to the new memories she had placed in Regina's mind. Regina's tentative personality took over as she brought her sketchbook close to her chest.

"Y-you do, Mother. I just miss the _idea_ of a father... I've been without one for so long." Cora scoffed, leaving the bar to prepare herself a cup of coffee for the ride to work.

"Oh, don't give me those lies, dear. That man was never a father to you." She turned to regard her daughter with calculating eyes, "You say you're grateful for the care I've given you, but you don't act like it. Really, it hurts me, Regina." Cora's biting words tore Regina's heart into shreds and the scared girl ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

"No, Mother, I am grateful. Please don't say that." She whimpered against Cora's breast. Cora's painted nails came up to Regina's hair to hold her tightly to herself.

"No one loves you but me, Regina. You should know that by now. You're a fragile, confused, careless girl. What would you do without me? I could easily abandon you at any moment." It was by this point each morning that Regina began crying and looking up at her mother with great tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Mother. I do." She insisted. Cora pulled her daughter off herself and sealed her cup of coffee, ignoring her daughter's pleas.

"Then act like it." She dismissed, grabbing her purse and stalking towards the door. Regina followed, her frail body a shadow compared to her mother's.

"I will, Mother." Cora turned in the doorway, beaming at her victory.

"Good. Now kiss Mommy goodbye." Regina gave her another kiss on the cheek and Cora turned to head towards her black Mercedes. This routine had been going on for 28 years and she would never tire from the adrenaline rush she got from seeing her strong-willed daughter transformed into a weak and cowering thing.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Cora had finally done it. She had tricked her fool of a husband into once again opening a portal between Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest. This was, exactly what she needed. And she had taken precautions to make sure she would not be returning to Wonderland this time._

 _Cora felt a rush in her veins as she stepped through the mirror and felt the air of her home land for the first time in years. The last time she had visited, it did not end well. Regina had foolishly hurt herself by drinking a potion to ensure she'd never have a child. Nothing like that would be happening this time. Cora knew Regina had nothing left to lose._

 _"Where is my daughter?" The Queen of Hearts demanded, quirking an expectant eyebrow at Henry as she surveyed her surroundings. The castle was the same (too dark for her tastes) and the cowering man in front of her was an eye sore._

 _"Regina is with_ _ **him**_ _." Henry croaked, eyes jumping like he wanted to flee. Cora's eyes darkened. "I really don't think she'd like to see you."_

 _"Well, I suppose I'll wait for her to return then. Do send up something for me to eat, will you, dear? I'll wait in her room." Cora ordered, completely dismissing the shuffling man before her. Henry hesitated before jerking his head in an awkward nod and quickly leaving. Maids came up shortly after with a feast. They laid it all out on a long table, allowing Cora to graze as she snooped through her daughter's belongings. She was turning the pages of her old spell book when Regina poofed in, hair and clothing in disarray._

 _"Mother!" She shouted, out of breath and running her hands over her elaborate updo that was falling apart. "How did you find a way back?"_

 _"Don't shout, Regina. Aren't you happy at our reunion?" Cora frowned, tossing the spell book onto Regina's vanity. She judged her daughter with disapproval._

 _"No, I'm not. And it's not what it looks like. I needed advice... on a spell." Regina explained, grabbing a glass of wine from the spread. "I didn't realize the thorn in my side was so hard to get rid of."_

 _"Thorn In your side, poison in your veins… There's no way for you to get rid of me, darling. Now," Cora prodded, stalking towards her daughter like a predator. "If you want to be a whore, at least admit to it, dear." Cora stopped in front of Regina, eyes like daggers, though a smile was now on her face. "I'm so happy I've returned. It looks like you're driving your life into the ground." Regina crushed the empty wine glass in her grip, her gloves protecting her hands from the glass. Cora simply watched, amused._

 _"When will you get it through your head that I don't want you here?" Regina shouted once again with bared teeth. Cora chuckled at her daughter's display of emotion._

 _"It doesn't matter what_ _ **you**_ _want. You should know that by now." Her voice lowered menacingly. "I'm ashamed of you, Regina. Cavorting with that twisted imp, like a lovestruck teenager. Have I taught you nothing?"_

 _"You're just jealous because he chose me over you. How does it feel knowing that you can't rip out the heart of_ _ **Rumplestiltskin**_ _, Mother?" Regina baited, leaning into Cora to make her words sting more. Before Regina could react, Cora's jeweled hand came up to backhand her across the face, making her fall onto the table. Regina took a moment before pushing herself back up with blood pouring down the side of her mouth and a look of astonished anger in her eyes._

 _"All you have are silly words. How dare you speak to your mother that way." Cora warned, towering over Regina. Regina casually wiped the blood away from her chin and flashed a wicked smile at her mother._

 _"I don't have to listen to you, Mother. I'm not afraid anymore." She stepped closer and growled, "And if you don't leave, I'll rip your esophagus out of your throat and hang you off the side of my castle for the birds." The two women stood eye to eye in a stalemate._

 _"I see you are lost to me in this life, child. There's no helping a soul as abandoned as yours." Cora commented, eyes searching her daughters for any sign of love that may be hidden away._

 _"You abandoned it." Regina snarled._

 _"And you destroyed it," Cora bit back just as viciously. "As your mother, I hope you find a way to be happy, even if it's without me." Cora vocalized, then poofed away._

 _End flashback._

* * *

Cora Mills sat in her office, swirling a glass of apple cider as she reminisced on days past. Regina was so callused towards her then. All she was trying to do was help her win. Sometimes, Cora wished she could awaken Regina just for a few hours to see her anger and pain. If Regina would behave, Cora would surely find a way to bring her daughter's memories back so that they may exult in Snow White's defeat together. But if Regina was anything, it was difficult.

Cora sighed and went back to her research. Papers and books were strewn about the table in front of her. She was staring at a map that had several pinpoints and notes on it, a project she had been working on since the curse began. Cora glanced at the clock, saw 8:14, and decided to keep working. She didn't quite feel like seeing Regina that evening.

* * *

 **Creating chaos just to prove we're alive**

 **Demolition of a delicate kind**

 **Midnight confessions keep on blurring the lines**

 **Say you're here on my side**

 **Want you here on my side**

-"State of Seduction" Digital Daggers

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoyed my story. I have it all planned out, so I will definitely keep posting until it's completed! Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Devil in Disguise

State of Seduction

Ch. 2 The Beast

 _"Be careful. Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."_

 _– Rumplestiltskin_

* * *

Mr. Gold sauntered out of Granny's bed and breakfast with the smirk of a man who had just regained his reason for living. He had, in fact, just met a particular savior whose name brought back all the memories of his past life. Really, he deserved a pat on the back for his careful planning.

 _'Emma,'_ he repeated in his head, his thoughts flashing back to the newborn he had seen in his visions. He was ready to get to work. With the return of his oh-so-precious memories, he had plans that needed to be set into motion. Cora would realize by daybreak that the town was beginning to move again, and Rumplestiltskin needed to find the one thing that she could use to defeat him once magic was back: his dagger. Luckily, he already had some idea of where it was and finding it would be easy.

He found the dagger hidden in the clock tower, strategically attached to the back of one of the clock's hands. Gently detaching it, he turned it over in his hands to reveal his name. Physical magic didn't exist in this world, but Mr. Gold could feel darkness flow from the dagger unlike anything he had felt in twenty-eight years.

Under the cover of night, he traveled far into the woods of Storybrooke to bury the dagger where no one would find it. The only clue to its location was a small map he hid within a certain book in the closed library. His task had taken all night, but he had no time to rest. He returned to his shop and entered the back room to spend time at his desk. He had many plans to mull over, short term and long term. The next few weeks would be vital if he wished to defeat the curse and find his son. The one chess piece he had to figure out was the savior. Emma Swan was an unpredictable outlier in the game. She was the wild card, the Queen that could move any number of spaces, but was under no one's control. Arranging for her movements would take time. Until then, he needed a pawn to use. He needed someone foreseeable, someone who would follow him to the ends of the Earth and jump off if he told them to. Only one person in Storybrooke fit that description. ' _Regina.'_

Two days after Rumple had regained consciousness, the bell on the front door announced the entrance of someone he was greatly interested in seeing: The Evil Queen. He had expected the worst, but was rather shocked at the feeble specimen in front of him. Cora had done a number on her daughter, making her a laughable imitation of the powerful Queen she had once been.

"M-Mr. Gold?" The girl stammered, tip toeing into his store like a deer wary of being shot. Upon further observation, he could see she wasn't completely lost behind those dark eyes. Though there was plenty of fear clouding her judgement, there was also wonderment and the longing for understanding of the world around her. It reminded him of the young girl she had been before magic… before him. All emotions aside, he needed this version of Regina to be enamored with him, and ever the gracious host, he smiled gently and walked around the counter to greet her.

"I see you received my letter. Thank you for coming." Gold looked her up and down, taking in her younger appearance and the light blue dress that hung on her as if it were too large. She was accessorized expensively, it was just the... immaturity and size of the outfit that threw him off. Ballet flats and silly bows did not suit a grown woman. As he analyzed her, Regina finally looked up to make eye contact with him. Her lips parted slightly as she saw him for the first time, no doubt surprised at his rugged good looks. It was like she had never seen a man before. He smirked to himself. Some things never changed.

"I...It seemed important... and I've never had a letter addressed to _me_ before." Regina said in an airy tone. Needing to look away, she began to take in all the trinkets and things in Gold's shop. Her fingers fluttered over an interesting bauble on the counter, before she looked to scared to break it and put her arms back by her side.

"Your mother referred you to me. She said you would be able to help organize my art collection." Gold explained, eyes never leaving the specimen he used to call his.

"Did she really? That's quite surprising."

"She did. Feel free to look around." Gold encouraged, seeing that that was the key to opening her up. She did as he said and began wandering around his shop. As he watched her, he decided he could no longer stand his own curiosity. "What is it you do, Miss Mills? Are you in school? Working?" Regina paused as she noticed a grotesque pair of puppets and stared at them curiously.

"I was going to go to school... but I'm not very equipped for the outside world. Mother would rather me stay at home." ' _Of course, she would,'_ Rumple thought. "In fact, this is the first time I can ever remember leaving home by myself." She glanced up briefly to make eye contact with him. "I just... felt the urge to for the first time." Rumple smiled. That was clearly a sign of the curse weakening.

"I'm glad you did. You're a fascinating woman, Regina."

"T-thanks." Cora's daughter turned scarlet at his words and shyly played with the end of her long braid. It was true, Rumplestiltskin had not seen Regina like this in a long time. Even when he first met her and began teaching her, she had been… stronger than this. But he knew that strength was still there. It was only a matter of drawing it out. Going back to her exploring, Regina saw something that caught her eye, a gold necklace that spelled out 'Regina.' "How odd. This necklace has my name on it." She commented, mesmerized by its beauty. Gold hobbled over and gently took it out of its case. He held it in his palm for Regina to examine.

"How odd, indeed. You never know what you might find in a shop like mine. Would you like to try it on?" Regina nodded, and Gold stepped behind her. He placed the necklace against her neck and Regina moved her hair so that he could fasten it in the back. She had never been this close to a man before, save her father, and the cologne wafting her direction was beginning to make her head feel dizzy. "Beautiful." Gold brought a silver hand mirror over so that Regina could admire it herself. Her eyes lit up at its beauty. "That's a handcrafted antique I acquired from somewhere very far away." Rumple enticed.

"How much is it?" Regina asked, eyes not leaving the mirror. Gold lowered the mirror and set it on the counter. He caught himself staring at the necklace and the tiny bit of collarbone that peeked out behind her white cardigan. The necklace was breathtaking in its simplicity and beauty. In truth, he had created that for her years ago when she was still his pupil. She had won an annoying little bet that she could learn to control fire within a week.

"How about a deal? Starting tomorrow, you come in for one week to help with a few chores around the shop and I'll give it to you for free. I _did_ bring you here because I thought you would be the perfect addition to my staff."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Regina immediately answered, flustered and worried she was already staying out too late. Gold leaned in, making it even harder for her to think.

"Your mother is okay with this, Regina, I assure you. I've already arranged it with her." His eyes locked onto Regina's. They were the same eyes he had always known, just lacking the anger and loss that losing a true love would bring to a person.

"I- I suppose. If Mother says it's alright." Regina stammered. Gold grinned.

"Good. Do you need a ride home?" Glancing outside, the rain forecast for the day had already begun to pour. Regina noticed too, her right hand coming up to fondle the letters around her neck.

"Yes, please... if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Please, follow me." Rumple led Regina to his car, using an old umbrella to protect them both, then pulled out onto the wet road. Glancing over, he noticed how uncomfortable Regina looked. He gently placed a hand on her left thigh, making the poor girl jump at the contact. "Why are you so nervous, dearie? I have no intention of causing you harm." Seconds passed before Regina answered him, eyes on his hand like it was a snake preparing to strike.

"I-it's Mother, my past. I-" She stopped herself, laughing nervously. "This is hardly something to bring up when you've first met a person."

"You can trust me." At Gold's words, something in Regina changed, and she turned to look at this new, mysterious man in her life. His hand left her thigh and she suddenly missed the warmth.

"Well, I suppose it can't do any harm... My mother is very protective of me, but with good reason. You see," Regina turned to look out the window. The world was blurred through the sheet of rain. "I used to have a father... We were very close, but then... he changed. He became very abusive. So, Mother had him arrested and he died while in prison. Since then, Mother has never let me out of the house. She says the experience traumatized me and made me weak."

"And are you weak, Miss Mills?"

"No. _No,_ I'm not." They pulled up to the Mill's estate and Rumple walked Regina to the front door. Before going in, Regina turned to her new acquaintance and boss. "Thank you, for today. I'm not sure why, but I like you, Mr. Gold." Rumple smiled politely.

"I can say the same for you, Miss Mills. I'll see you tomorrow." Turning away, Rumple began to limp down their long driveway. He had much on his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Rumple! Rumplestiltskin!" Pure rage filled the air as a dark and annoying presence made itself known in the drawing room of the Dark One's castle. The Evil Queen burst in, dark hair in a flurry and an even darker dress flowing behind her. "I want answers." She growled, stopping at the side of his table and slamming her hands down on the wood. Rumple casually finished his cup of tea and wiped the corners of his mouth with a soft cloth. Testing the queen's patience was a favorite pastime of his._

 _"Answers to what, dearie, why you'll never be happy? Never find a man? Never have a happy ending? Hm? Hmm!" Rumple teased, happily shaking his fingers in her face. The Queen growled again._

 _"No, you foolish imp!" Regina leaned her face in close to his. Rumple briefly glanced down to see her ruby lips frowning at him with bared teeth, before his eyes traveled even further down to her exposed bosom. Oh, how he loved her tight corsets. "Why is my mother here? What did you do?" Her breath was hot and smelled of strong apple cider, which explained the flush on her cheeks. All joking was finally pushed aside as Rumple realized the direness of the situation. Regina seemed surprised at his confused reaction and leaned back, taking her scent of desperation and cider with her. "You don't know." She whispered in a husky voice that reminded Rumple of long nights spent in bliss._

 _"Do you know what she is here for?" Rumple asked, mind racing to what Cora could possibly want in this land. He had gone to great lengths to help Regina get rid of her the first time. This time would not be so easy._

 _"I don't know, the throne?"_

 _"Don't be dim, Regina. Does she know about the Dark Curse?"_

 _"I didn't mention it." His pupil answered, racking her brain. "I was too busy screaming at her." Rumple sighed and leaned back in his seat._

 _"Then she already knows."_

 _"Alright then, what do we do? Skin her? Throw her to the dragons?" She asked in a menacing voice, cocking an eyebrow. Rumple eyed her, taking in her full form, eyes lingering on her breasts that were pushed up from her corset. He stared there a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers._

 _"Bend over." He ordered, swiftly removing his vest. Regina rolled her eyes and huffed._

 _"Can you be serious right now? This is-" He cut her off by shoving her down into his favorite position._

 _"I think best when I'm fucking." He growled in her ear. "And if you want me to help you, you'll be still."_

 _"Fine, fine! But we're discussing this right after!"_

 _End flashback._

* * *

Back on the road, Mr. Gold took in Storybrooke as a new man. The little he could see through the rain was merely a ghost to him, the remnants of a life he _used_ to lead. Cora wasn't on to him yet, but he couldn't bank on that lasting forever. She was a wise enough woman to be suspicious of the new relationship he had with her daughter- and she _would_ find out about Regina's little visit to him. No, Cora would suspect him. He only had to hide that he had woken up and that he was planning to break the curse. Simple enough, so long as he played his part well. He didn't know the specifics, but the curse could be broken with true love. Clearly, that was up to the Savior, Emma, to discover on her own. But Rumple could give her nudges in the right direction. To his benefit, he had Regina as a secret weapon. Cora would have to outwit him a second time to succeed. And Rumplestiltskin was never fooled twice.

* * *

 **You keep my heart under the cover of night**

 **Could be the devil in a clever disguise**

 **Temptation leads us, it's too late for goodbyes**

 **Say you're here on my side**

 **Want you here on my side**

-"State of Seduction," Digital Daggers

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I don't update regularly. I'm a college student, so... haha, anyway, thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, I'm hoping to update soon. I still love Ouat and this ship, even with the show being over. :)


	3. Little Dove

State of Seduction

chapter 3: Little Dove

" _I always thought there were two kinds of people: wolves and sheep - those who kill and those who get killed"_

 _Regina Mills_

* * *

The first morning of her job at Mr. Gold's, Regina spent at least an hour getting ready. Thankfully, her mother was on schedule and left insanely early for work. After breakfast, Regina was able to sneak into Cora's bedroom. Regina couldn't remember ever being in her mother's room, and wasn't at all surprised to see that when she walked into the closet, not a single article of clothing was out of place. Everything was color coded (though there wasn't much color at all) and after searching past what seemed like one thousand black pantsuits, she found a blue cocktail dress that she thought would do quite nicely. Regina held it up to her body and observed herself in a large, ornate mirror in the corner. She smiled as she clutched the expensive fabric to her skin. _'This is what a proper woman should like,'_ she thought, imagining her mother wearing the same dress as she went out on fancy dinners or board meetings or… whatever her mother did as mayor.

On her way out of the room, she grabbed a pair of black Louboutins and sneaked into the bathroom. All of her mother's makeup was neatly placed on the counter, not to anyone's surprise. Regina didn't know much about makeup, but she tried to replicate what her mother looked like on a daily basis. Once she finished and placed everything back the way it was, she sneaked back into her own room. After changing, she fastened a black belt around her waist to make the dress fit better and stood in front of her mirror balancing in her heels and practicing an awkward smile. She added the gold necklace for the final touch. She looked like her mother and she was pleased. This was the prettiest she could ever remember feeling.

"Mr. Gold, fancy meeting you here." She whispered in a sultry tone, twirling her hair in an attempt to be enticing. "Mr. Gold, how do you do?" She tried in another pouty voice. "I have so many things to do today, Mr. Gold, but I made time out of my schedule for you. Yes, yes. I have a board meeting at 2, so I can't stay long." She pretended, acting out her attempts to flirt. After one last try, she left to greet the man for real.

"Mr. Gold?" Regina called after entering the shop. The bell rang to announce her arrival, but she didn't see the mysterious shop owner anywhere. Her fingers came up to nervously play with the necklace he had given her, a habit she had quickly picked up. The shop smelled of old antiques and dust, yet... there was a warm, woodsy smell, with a distinct draft of expensive cologne. A rustling from the back room caught her attention and Mr. Gold appeared from behind the curtain.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dearie. I was just preparing your task for the day." He smiled, looking her up and down. Regina stood straight and pulled at the bottom of her dress, reminded of the times her mother would check her before going out. Mr. Gold beckoned her forward. "Let me help you, Regina." Regina, confused, followed him into the crowded back room that surprisingly held a bed, as well as several shelves and a work desk. He motioned for her to sit on the bed and disappeared as she did so. When he came back, he had an armful of products and sat down next to her. "Close your eyes," he said in a firm, yet gentle tone, and Regina felt something cold gently dabbing at her eyelids.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her innocence putting a small smile on Gold's face.

"Shh, you'll see," Gold whispered. He continued to dab at her face, focusing on her eyes and cheeks. Regina felt a soft brush gliding on over the spots he had gone over. After a few minutes, he was done, and told her she could open her eyes. She was met with a tiny mirror displaying her reflection. "The dark shadows of your mother don't suit you, Regina." He smiled. Regina's hands came up to touch her cheeks. No longer a harsh red, they were softer and pink, like she was naturally rosy. On her eyes were light shimmers of gold and brown.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Gold. You… happen to have makeup lying around?"

"No, but I have a keen intellect. Here," He handed her a small paper bag from one of the shops in town.

"Oh," Regina blushed, realizing he had purchased the makeup for her. "Well, thank you. I wanted to look professional for my first day of work. I suppose I didn't do as well as I had hoped." She laughed to cover up her embarrassment. When she went to stand up, she tripped over he mother's heels and fell against Mr. Gold's hard chest. His his arms quickly came up to catch her.

"Sorry!" Regina tensed like she had been struck by lightning and immediately pushed herself away.

"You must be careful, little dove." Gold said, his eyes meeting hers. They lingered there a few beats before he laughed, as if if revisiting a fond memory. "Not even I can foresee you raiding your mother's closet." Regina's blush didn't seem to be going away any time soon, but she felt rather indignant at his lack of faith in her.

"How do you not know that these are mine?" She asked, holding her head high. Gold chuckled once more.

"I would hope not, based on the style…" He teased. "But if you say so." Regina considered this a moment.

"Well, you'll be glad to know they're not mine. I _did_ raid my mother's closet, but for good reason!"

"I see. You look beautiful." He smirked, changing the atmosphere completely in those three words.

"Why, thank you." Regina blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I plan to be a professional, you know. I've never worked before, but I'm going to try my hardest, and Mother says how someone looks is the most important thing about them."

"Your mother does like to impart her knowledge on others, doesn't she? Anyway, enough distractions. Let's begin."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"There is no way to stop her," Regina drawled from her vanity, lazily brushing red powder over her cheeks. Rumplestiltskin sat propped on her bed, recovering from a few hours of play. He was avidly watching her like a hawk, rather annoyed at her appearance of giving up. Of course, that wasn't the case. Regina always looked for sympathy from him, something she rarely got. "Getting rid of her once was a miracle. I can't imagine how we'll do it again."_

 _"How I'll do it again." He corrected. "Last time, you didn't have to do anything but get over yourself. Remember, Dearie? Or have you forgotten my generosity in your old age?" Strolling forward, he ignored Regina's look of disdain and leaned over her shoulder. He grimaced as he met her eyes in the mirror. "Little dark, aren't we? I suppose it matches your heart." He needled, referring to her black eye shadow, and began to wander the room once more, snacking on a few grapes as he did so._

 _"Need I remind you that she threatens both of us, my dear Rumple." Replied replied, his name slipping from her lips like poisoned honey. "And this isn't an all-you-can-eat-buffet."_

 _"I'll have to disagree with you there." He said coyly, making Regina pause what she was doing._

 _"What are you saying?" She threatened, slowly rising from her seat and stalking towards him. "We've been in this, together, from the start. And you're willing to throw that all away on someone who ripped out your heart years ago and stabbed it repeatedly with a sword? I don't think I could be any more offended if she wasn't my mother."_

 _"Once again, your tiny brain is jumping to conclusions."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you thought you were so clever in trying to keep your old relationships from me." Regina spat, closing the distance even more between them. "I was going to let it slide, but now I see that you're just using me, while you wait for the real love of your life to waltz back in here and take everything from me, while casting your dark curse in the process." Rumple remained silent, deciding to let Regina run her course before he corrected her. "Do you know what it's like to find out that the one person who understands you in the world has already fallen in love with someone with half of your own dna? I never stood a chance, did I? Not after she got to you. You both have been making my life a living hell since before I was born." Regina was becoming more hysterical with each breath she took, and angry tears were beginning to form in your eyes._

 _"I have to hand it to Cora for being manipulative enough to set you against me so early in the game." Rumple spoke slowly, his eyes digging into Regina's, trying to convince her that this was all Cora's doing. A part of him wanted to kick himself in the shin for not having told her sooner. Obviously, Cora had gotten to her recently and told her about their past relationship, no doubt embellishing. While it was sweet how much Regina cared, her attitude was annoying and Rumple didn't know how much more he could stand._

 _"I have the ability to think on my own, you know!" Regina screamed. "I'm mad at you! Not because she told me to be or tricked me to be! Because you're a manipulative, narcissistic asshole!"_

 _"What have I taught you about letting your emotions get the best of you, Regina? I have to say I'm disappointed. All my hard work for nothing."_

 _"At least since that tattered maid of yours croaked, you've decided to keep it in the family." Regina growled, knowing where to hit to hurt Rumple the most. In a flash of anger, Rumple wiped the smirk off her face with one quick hand to the neck._

 _"You've grown too comfortable around me, I see." He bared his teeth, tightening his grip. "You've forgotten who I am...Let's see how you deal with your mother on your own, shall we? Since you want to be a little bitch about it." Regina gasped for breath as her air was shut off completely and Rumple brought her face to face with him. Rumple grinned maniacally as he saw panic flashed behind the Queen's eyes. He pouted his lips and tutted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Scared, are we? Don't think we're equals in this game, Dearie. You're merely a pawn who I've taught to be good in bed. But you're replaceable, and I can knock you off the board, with one, simple squeeze…" He tightened his grip once more before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

 _"Rumple!" Regina choked, falling to the ground alone._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"It would be so beneficial to me if you could organize this room." Mr. Gold began, motioning to the clutter. "I want everything put away. I want the room dusted and mopped, every counter to be clean as a whistle. Do you understand?" Regina looked at the daunting task before her. She had never cleaned anything in her entire life.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Good. I'll be back to check on you soon. I have to do a litte record keeping up front. If you need anything, I'm just behind the curtain." He smiled, then limped back to the front of the store. Regina took a deep breath, surveying the room once more. She decided to begin by cleaning off the nearest shelf. It was about two hours before Mr. Gold poked his head back in.

"I'm doing well, Mr. Gold." Regina smiled, explaining her process and what the random piles on the floor were. He nodded in approval.

"Excellent. I made reservations at a nearby diner for lunch, if you'd like to join me." Regina's curiosity immediately took hold, for new food sounded very exciting to try.

"I would love to." She answered.

"Good. Work hard for thirty more minutes then we'll walk over." He said, leaving her alone once more.

The restaurant in question was Duke's Cafe, a New Orleans style restaurant that Regina was surprised existed in Maine.

"Great food, don't worry." Mr. Gold assured her as he saw her expression. The diner was like Granny's in that it had a very family-friendly vibe, but also unlike it in several ways. Half of the menu was in French, but luckily Regina spoke three languages fluently: French, English and Spanish.

"I'm quite impressed," Gold said with a keen eye. Regina blushed at the praise.

"Thank you. I'm happy to have a chance to use the language."

"So, Miss Mills, I realize I have you working for me, yet I don't know anything about you." Gold made small talk, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, well," Regina began to play with her necklace again. "There isn't much to know. I'm an artist. That's really all I spend my days doing. I'm pursuing an online degree, but it's easy to maintain perfect grades." She explained. Gold watched her with vast interest.

"Why an online degree?" He asked.

"The nearest college is at least an hour away."

"And you don't work?"

"Mother doesn't want me to." As an appetizer, they had boudin balls and crab cakes. Gold thought it cute how Regina took tiny bites of the new food and expressed so vividly on her face how she thought it tasted.

"I see. You'll have to show me your artwork some time." He said idly.

"Oh, it's not very interesting. Art is my therapy, so it's very personal."

"We all have our hobbies like that."

"And what is yours, Mr. Gold?" He smiled at her question.

"Making deals, of course. Running my business... The intricacies of contracts have always fascinated me."

"Really? It must be very convenient to have such a hobby." Regina laughed to herself. "I also love horse riding, though I don't get to go the stables as often as I'd like."

"Oh, that's a shame." Gold sympathized.

"That's why I was so excited when you asked me to work for you. I don't get out of the house much. Only twice a week with Mother when we go to eat at Grannys and she takes me to the stables. I feel like an independent woman." Regina grinned.

"I'm glad. Ah, food's here." Gold smiled, announcing the arrival of their gumbo and shrimp creole. After their delightful meal and more pleasantries, they made their way back to the shop. The work day wasn't over, but after a few more hours, Gold told Regina she could leave. "And here," he added, handing her another small bag.

"What's this?" Regina asked. "More eye shadow?" Gold smirked.

"It's a cellphone. I imagine you don't have one. My number is already registered, in case there's an emergency." He explained.

"I don't understand." Regina said, peering into the bag.

"You may not know what it's for now, but that will come in the future. And most importantly, remember it's a secret." Regina nodded, still unsure of what he meant.

"Well, thank you. I don't think today has exactly been an orthodox first day of work, but I'm not complaining. See you tomorrow, Mr. Gold!" When Regina exited his shop, Gold made his way to the back room. She really had made a lot of progress. He sat at his desk and contemplated his next mood. He was building Regina's trust, he could tell, but it was imperative that he didn't come off too strong. Luckily, the Regina in this realm was just as smitten with him as she had been in the Enchanted Forest. A buzzing met his ear and he reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. The caller ID was Cora Mills. Sighing, he flipped open his phone.

"Mayor Mills, what a surprise."

"Hello, Rumple."

* * *

 **Come undone with me**  
 **Diving into destruction**  
 **Come undone with me**  
 **In the state of seduction**  
 **Come undone with me**

"State of Seduction" - Digital Daggers

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! I hope this is a good update. I wrote a lot more than intended XD. But I got carried away with the cute Rum and Regi scenes. I hope you enjoyed it, especially the cliffhanger at the end! That even surprised me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
